Hi, My Name is Nightmare
by CJSpooks
Summary: Summary: Set after “Closure”. Mulder has nightmares…Scully tries to help.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them for no reason at all except my pleasure. They belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
  
Author's Notes: It's set after the season 7 episode, "Closure". Also, Mulder wasn't abducted yet.  
  
Archive: Just tell me where first  
  
Feedback: Send to CJSpooks@aol.com  
  
Summary: Set after "Closure". Mulder has nightmares...Scully tries to help.  
  
Hi my name is Nightmare  
  
By Cara `The Spooky One' Conocer  
  
The darkness that surrounded him seemed unreal. He felt the harsh blow of fatigue set in all over his body. He didn't know why fate did this to him. Was this his destiny? Or was this just a little consequence for being involved in a global conspiracy? He did not know. But there he knelt, with the dying body of his partner, friend, and only love, Dana Scully, in his arms. Rain was falling hard but he didn't care because his world was shattering around him. "Why does the world have to be so cruel?" He yelled to the heavens. "Why her? Why not me?" He yelled again. A voice far and distant called, "Mulder, Mulder, Wake up!"  
  
Fox Mulder awoke at the sound of his partner's voice. "Scully," Mulder said with a sigh. "Did you have a nightmare again? Are you alright?" Scully said, her voice thick with concern. "Yes, but it was different this time." Mulder replied.  
  
"What do you mean, `different'?  
  
"Well... I can't really explain."  
  
"Maybe if you tell me about it, you'll feel better."  
  
"I can't, Scully."  
  
"Please try."  
  
"You were in it."  
  
"And..."  
  
"It's too horrible!"  
  
"C'mon, Mulder."  
  
"You were dying in my arms. My world was falling apart."  
  
"What do you think it all means?"  
  
"My world will fall apart if you ever left me."  
  
"I not going anywhere, Mulder."  
  
"You promise, Scully?"  
  
"I promise with all my heart. Get up and get ready or else we'll be late."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The conversation made the day better for Mulder because he and Scully were at ease with each other. Throughout the course of the day, Mulder and Scully exchanged smiles and even a laugh or two. By the end of the day, They didn't want to separate from each other. They walked together hand in hand all the way to their cars.  
  
"Aw, Scully! Do I have to leave you?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if you don't, There will be a big office rumor waiting for you when you come in tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Let go of my hand!"  
  
"Fine. Bye Scully."  
  
"Bye, Mulder."  
  
They unlocked their car doors and they both got in at the same time. Scully put her keys in the ignition and so did Mulder. Mulder followed Scully out until he had to turn right. Scully just kept on going straight until she got onto the highway. When Mulder got home, he went straight to bed. After an hour of twisting and turning, he fell asleep. Scully on the other hand, was wide-awake. She just settled down on the couch and she channel surfed.  
  
He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. His kid sister, Samantha, who was abducted as a child, was screaming for him to save her. "Help me, Fox! Help me!" she yelled over and over. Mulder's ears were ringing. He wanted to help her so badly but he was frozen in place. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was yelling, SAVE HER! YOU DON'T WANT HER TO BE TAKEN AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT, DO YOU?" "No!" Mulder yelled, "No!"  
  
Mulder awoke with a terrified look on his face. His heart was racing. He was bathed in sweat. His sheets were twisted off. Mulder rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. It read 3:04 AM. He needed someone to comfort him. He knew exactly who that would be. He grabbed his cell phone.  
  
Scully awoke at the sound of her phone ringing. She turned off the television. And then she answered it.  
  
"Hey Scully. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Yeah but that's okay. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"I had another nightmare."  
  
"Was it the same one?"  
  
"No, It was about Samantha."  
  
"I think these nightmares are reflecting on your burdens that you carry around with you."  
  
"You're not a burden, Scully."  
  
"Maybe you just think about me a lot."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Do you want me to come over?"  
  
"Nah, you don't have to. I'm a big boy, Scully."  
  
"Okay, see you at work. Bye."  
  
"Bye, Scully."  
  
Scully ended the call first. Mulder hesitated, but then ended the connection. Mulder took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes went back to sleep. Mulder awoke in a dark corridor of an unfamiliar building. He got up and started walking, cautiously, down the very dark corridor. Then Mulder heard a noise behind him. He spun around and he was face to face with The Cigarette Smoking Man.  
  
"Erehw ma I? Tahw ma I gniod ereh?" (Where am I? What am I doing here?)  
  
The Cigarette Smoking Man said nothing in response to Mulder's question. He just grabbed Mulder by the neck and he started choking him. Mulder gasped for air and tried to struggle out of his enemy's strong hold. Mulder managed to yell out,  
  
"Esaelp, pots! Esaelp pots!" (Please, stop! Please, stop!)  
  
The Cigarette Smoking Man smiled at Mulder's pleads. Then he started to squeeze harder. Mulder's life was just about to be squeezed out of him, when he saw Scully running toward him and the Cigarette Smoking Man. She stopped about a foot away and then she yelled.  
  
"TEL MIH OG!" (LET HIM GO!)  
  
The Cigarette Smoking Man stared at Scully for a moment, and then he smiled.  
  
"EKAM EM!" (MAKE ME!)  
  
Scully was furious at his mocking words.  
  
"TEL MIH OG RO ESLE LL'I TOOHS!" (LET HIM GO OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT!"  
  
Scully pulled her gun out of its holster and she aimed it at the Cigarette Smoking Man.  
  
"UOY T'NOD EVAH EHT STUG OT TOOHS EM!" (YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO SHOOT ME!)  
  
Scully screamed so loud that Mulder's ears started to ring. It sounded more like buzzing. It kind of sounded like the buzz of his alarm clock...  
  
Mulder woke up, for the second time. He hit the alarm clock to shut off the annoying buzz. He got up and got dressed. Then he made his way to his car and he just sat there staring in to space. A knock on his window disrupted his thoughts. Without giving any eye contact to the person who knocked, he rolled the window down and continued to stare into space.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The knocker was Scully.  
  
"Hey." Mulder said, his voice sounded scratchy.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I had another nightmare."  
  
"Another one? What was this one about?"  
  
"Our Cigarette Smoking friend was choking me to death and you were threatening to shoot him if he didn't let me go. But that wasn't the weird part."  
  
"What was?"  
  
"We were all talking backwards. Like when I said `Stop' it came out `Pots'."  
  
"That was some dream you were having."  
  
"Oh yeah. My subconscious: 1,000,000, Mulder: 0."  
  
"Do you think these nightmares are some kind of premonitions and shadows from beyond?"  
  
"Are you implying that I'm having premonitions that you are going to die in my arms, and that our smoking friend is going to choke me to death? Also that I'm personally screwed for not doing anything to prevent my little sister's abduction? Is that what your implying, Scully?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what are you implying!"  
  
Mulder saw the look of shock on Scully's face when he raised his voice at her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Scully. I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
"It's okay Mulder. I think you should request some personal time."  
  
"I don't need to. I'm okay, really."  
  
"You aren't that convincing."  
  
"I don't need personal time, honest."  
  
"Mulder, you are experiencing some kind of subconscious disturbance. You need some time off to clear your mind."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Mulder calm down."  
  
"NO! YOU'RE NOT SCULLY!"  
  
"Of course I'm Scully."  
  
"NO YOU'RE NOT! SCULLY WOULD NEVER SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Mulder calm down! You've been going through a lot of stress. Just calm down."  
  
"NO! SCULLY! SCULLY! HELP!"  
  
"Mulder..."  
  
"SCULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY! SCULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY!"  
  
"Fox it's okay. It's okay. Wake up."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Mulder woke up in a strange yet familiar bed. He rubbed his eyes looked up at the person who woke him up. No...It couldn't be...It was his mother! But, she was dead. She looked a lot younger.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, Fox?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm waking you up for school, silly."  
  
"School?"  
  
"Yes...that place where you and your sister go on weekdays to learn. Honey, are you okay? You seem quite out of it."  
  
"I'm fine. Where's Scully?"  
  
"Is that one of your friends?"  
  
"She's Dana Scully, my partner."  
  
"You mean for a project?"  
  
"No...uh...never mind."  
  
"Fox, get up now or you'll be late. You know how much your father hates tardiness."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Get up!"  
  
Mulder got up reluctantly. He couldn't believe it though. His mother never heard of Scully. That's odd. Mulder looked in the mirror. He gasped at the reflection. His reflection was of him when he was twelve!  
  
"This can't be happening! This is just another nightmare. It has to be."  
  
"Fox, mom wants you to come down for breakfast."  
  
The voice sounded so real. But it still couldn't be. He turned around to see an eight year old Samantha.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Fox, can you help me find my doll? I think I dropped it under your bed."  
  
"Sure. Fine. Whatever."  
  
Mulder dropped on all fours and reached a hand under the bed. When he felt for what he had been looking for, he pulled it out from under the bed. The small doll had short auburn hair, beautiful blue eyes and soft pale skin...it reminded him of Scully...the doll then morphed into a small version of Scully before Mulder's very own eyes. He dropped the small version of Scully. But, before it hit the ground, Mulder started to disintegrate into a green colored ooze. Before his whole body disintegrated, he yelled.  
  
"WAS THIS SOME KIND OF EVIL TEST? WELL, YOU WIN! YOU HEAR ME, SUBCONSCIOUS! YOU REALLY KICKED MY ASS! I DON'T GET WHY YOU ARE DOING THIS TO ME! I GIVE UP! YOU ARE THE MASTER!"  
  
Mulder awoke suddenly when he fell off the couch in his living room. He smiled. It was all a dream (or was it a nightmare?). Mulder looked at his watch. He was late. How was he going to explain this to Scully? It didn't really matter anyway... he had won the battle with his subconscious.  
  
The End 


End file.
